The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 50
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 50: Storm Warning Aaron was driving home, as he had not been there in about two days. He also had barely gotten any sleep since then. But, most importantly, he was finally going to see Amy again! He looked up and noticed that the sky was rapidly changing, from a blue sky to a gray sky. "What the hell's happening?", he asked. It was then that the radio in his car turned itself on and began airing a storm warning. Four buzzes, then a creepy, robotic voice said: "The Jefferson District Weather Service in Waurika has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for the city of Waurika. It is unknown how or where it came from, but it appears that it's going to be dangerous. We would suggest retreating as far underground as possible until the storm lifts." Four more buzzes, then the car's radio turned itself off. "What the hell just happened?!", he asked, shocked. "I have to get to Amy!" He sped up, hoping to get to Amy before the storm did. 50: STORM WARNING Arthur, still on top of the skyscraper, looked down at the street a whole 2 kilometers below. "Hmph.", he said, looking down at the people. "Pitiful." His phone rang again. He answered with an irritated "What do you want?!" "Damn, Arthur, calm down.", the voice on the other end said. "Where are you?" "I'm at the top of the Flint River Deliveries building.", Arthur said. "Where are you?" "We're... just now getting into Waurika.", the voice said. "We're?", Arthur asked. "Didn't you know?", the voice asked. "I'm riding on Storm Mantis. Apparently he can turn into a jet thing." "Shut up!", Arthur heard Storm Mantis shout in the background. "Well then.", Arthur said. "I take it you're not going to be much longer, then?" "No. We'll be there hopefully in about five minutes." "Doesn't give me much hope.", Arthur mumbled to himself. "Wait, wha--?", was all that came out of the other end of the phone before Arthur hung up. He dialed another number. ~*~*~*~* Aaron's phone rang. "Oh, what the hell now?!", he asked before pulling over to the side of the road to answer. He picked up his phone. It was a number he didn't recognize. Nevertheless, he answered the call. "Hello?" "Hello, Aaron.", Arthur said on the other end. "Who the hell are you, and why are you calling me?" "My name's Arthur. Did you notice the sky changing?" "Who the hell didn't?!" "That was me. I'm a storm elemental." "Storm elemental?" "Yes." "But why are you calling me?" "I want to fight you. I'm on the roof of the Flint River Deliveries building. But bring a couple friends... particularly the ones named Hunter, Alice, and Richter." "Why?" "You'll see... trust me, you'll see..." Aaron heard Arthur laughing as he unsurely hung up, slowly driving back onto the road, driving towards Hunter's house. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff